


Pride Month and Prying: A Carry On Text Fic (Unfinished)

by YourLocalTheaterKid



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha and Baz are friends, Asexual Agatha Wellbelove, F/M, M/M, Normal AU, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Texting, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Unfinished, pride month, text fic, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTheaterKid/pseuds/YourLocalTheaterKid
Summary: It's June first, AKA the first day of Pride Month! Agatha is very excited, and Baz is tired. Why is Baz tired? Because SPOILERS! (Read to find out.)Just a text fic that I started awhile back, and never finished. I might finish it sometime, but I kinda doubt it.





	Pride Month and Prying: A Carry On Text Fic (Unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo! Yes, another thing that is not finished. So? 
> 
> I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. Characters and such belong to the lovely Rainbow Rowell.

______

Agatha to Baz

June 1st, 2015

7:31 A.M.

  
  


Agatha 7:31 A.M. 

Hey, Baaaaaaaaz…

Baz 7:35 A.M. 

Agatha. Why. It is seven 

in the bloody morning. 

Agatha 7:35 A.M.

Baaaaaaaaaaaz. It’s 

Juuuuuuuuuune. 

June fiiiiiiiiiiiiiirst.

Baz 7:36 A.M.

Yes, I’m aware, thank you. 

Agatha 7:36 A.M.

BAZ. Come on, you know 

what this means… 

Baz 7:36 A.M

Do I?

Agatha 7:36 A.M. 

Summer holiday???

And PRIDE MONTH?????

Baz 7:37 A.M.

Ah, Pride Month.

Of course.

Agatha 7:38 A.M. 

❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤

❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤

❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤

🏳️‍🌈 🏳️‍🌈 🏳️‍🌈 🏳️‍🌈 🏳️‍🌈 🏳️‍🌈 

🏳️‍🌈 🏳️‍🌈 🏳️‍🌈 🏳️‍🌈 🏳️‍🌈 🏳️‍🌈 

🏳️‍🌈 🏳️‍🌈 🏳️‍🌈 🏳️‍🌈 🏳️‍🌈 🏳️‍🌈 

PRIDE MONTH!!!!!

😁😀😁😀😁😀😁

Baz 7:39 A.M

You’re very excited.

Agatha 7:39 A.M.

Oh, don’t tell me you’re  _ not.  _

Baz 7:39 A.M.

I was sleeping when you texted, Wellbelove. 

I am not a morning person.

Agatha 7:40 A.M.

Yeah, okay, I’m sorry.

But you  _ have  _ to be excited. It’s 

Pride Month, Baz!!!

Baz 7:40 A.M.

Of course I’m excited.  🏳️‍🌈 

I’m just tired. 

Agatha 7:40 A.M.

That’s the spirit. ❤🧡💛💚💙💜

Why are you tired?

Were you up late last night?

Baz 7:40 A.M.

Something like that…

Agatha 7:41 A.M. 

...Whaaaaat were you doing?

Baz 7:41 A.M. 

😳 ...Nothing.

Agatha 7:41 A.M.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.

Does this have anything to do with…

_ Simon?  _ 💙💛💙💛💙💛💙 😜😜😏😏😉😉

Baz 7:42 A.M.

...Perhaps.

Agatha 7:42 A.M.

OH MY GOOOOOOD    
WHAT HAAAAAAAPPENED   
I WANT ALL THE JUICY DETAILS

You told me you stayed home last night!!!!

Baz 7:43

What? No. 😳 It’s not like  _ that.  _

Agatha 7:43 A.M

Then what happened???

Actually, I’ll be back.

I’m gonna go ask Simon.

_____

Agatha to Simon

June 1st, 2015

7:45 A.M.

Agatha 7:45 A.M. 

Hi, Simon!

Simon 7:46 A.M. 

Agatha, hey! Good morning!

Happy Pride Month! ❤💛💚💙💜

Agatha 7:46 A.M.

Thanks, you too! ❤💛💚💙💜

Soooooo… I was texting with Baz…

Simon 7:46 A.M.

...Okay.

Agatha 7:46 A.M.

...What were you two doing last night?

Simon 7:48 A.M. 

Oh! That. Yeah, no, it wasn’t anything like 

what you’re probably thinking. 

Agatha 7:48 A.M.

So… No kissing or anything?

Simon 7:48 A.M.

No, we just stayed up super-late texting. 

Agatha 7:48 A.M.

How late?

Simon 7:49 A.M. 

Ummm… Till, like, 4 in the morning?

We started texting at 9 or so. 

Agatha 7:49 A.M.

FOUR???? 😲

Wow. That’s impressive. 

...What did you talk about? 😜

Simon 7:50 A.M.

...Just, you know… Stuff. 

Agatha 7:50 A.M.

Simon, you’re holding out on me. 

Simon 7:50 A.M. 

I mean… We flirted a little bit. 

Agatha 7:51 A.M. 

I KNEW IT. 😏😁😊😃😃

What  _ kind  _ of flirting are we 

we talking about here?

Simon 7:51 A.M.

Subtle flirting. Baz is better 

at it than I am.

Agatha 7:52 A.M.

I  _ see _ . 

Simon 7:52 A.M.

We also exchanged 

reverse-backhanded compliments.

Agatha 7:53 A.M.

What’s that?

Simon 7:53 A.M.

A flirting method Micah told me about. 

It’s very effective.

Agatha 7:54 A.M.

Tell me more, this sounds interesting. 

Simon 7:59 A.M. 

Well, you know about backhanded compliments?

An insult disguised as a compliment? 

Well, a reverse-backhanded compliment is the 

opposite of that. Like, you tell someone that their

eyes are distracting, or that their hair is annoyingly perfect. That 

that kind of thing. It works wonders on Baz.

Agatha 8:01 A.M.

Wow. Micah is very smart. 

That  _ seems _ like something he’d 

come up with.

Simon 8:01 A.M.

Yeah, he needs to monetize his dating advice.

Agatha 8:03 A.M.

Ha, yeah. I’m gonna go now,

I was in the middle of a

conversation with Baz.

I just needed to interrogate you. 

Simon 8:03 A.M.

Ha, okay. See you later! ❤💛💚💙💜

Agatha 8:03 A.M.

Bye. ❤💛💚💙💜

(Ask Baz out soon!!!)

Simon 8:04 A.M.

(I will!) 

_____

  
  


Agatha to Penny

June 1st, 2015

8:07 A.M.

Agatha 8:07 A.M. 

Hey, Penny, tell Micah he

needs to monetize his dating advice.

Simon told me that he should.

Penny 8:08 A.M.

Um, alright…

_____ 

Agatha to Baz 

June 1st. 2015

8:08 A.M.

Agatha 8:08 A.M.

I know  _ everything. _

Baz 8:09 A.M. 

Good for you.

_____ 

Penny to Micah

June 1st, 2015

8:11 A.M. 

Penny 8:11 A.M.

Hey, babe, Agatha said

that Simon said that

you should monetize

your dating advice. 

Micah 8:12 A.M. 

Ha! I guess it helped, then.

Penny 8:12 A.M.

...What do you know that I don’t?

Micah 8:12 A.M.

Last night, Simon texted me, saying he was 

texting Baz and needed help flirting with

him. So I told him a few of my techniques.

Penny 8:13 A.M.

Oh my god, Simon’s finally making moves???

HALLELUJAH. 

Micah 8:13 A.M.

I know, right?

Penny 8:14 A.M.

Oh! Happy Pride Month, babe! 

❤💛💚💙💜

Micah 8:14 A.M.

Thanks! ❤💛💚💙💜

_____

  
  


Penny to Simon

June 1st, 2015

8:15 A.M.

Penny 8:15 A.M. 

My sources tell me you’ve been 

flirting with Baz. 😉

Simon 8:15 A.M. 

… 😳

Penny 8:15 A.M.

That’s all I need to know. 

_____


End file.
